<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under that great expanse of sky by Nymphalis_antiopa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419348">Under that great expanse of sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa'>Nymphalis_antiopa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalis_antiopa/pseuds/Nymphalis_antiopa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration: Aziraphale is helping farmers in the midst of the Dust Bowl in the 1930's. He encounters Crowley as he is walking after midnight. An intimate moment ensues.</p><p>Inspired by chapter 2 of Sleight of Hand: an aeolian process, by racketghost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under that great expanse of sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750544">Sleight of Hand</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/racketghost/pseuds/racketghost">racketghost</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happens before he knows it. It happens somewhere at the moment those words reach his ears. Those words that are clearly not saying <i>too much</i> about humans. Those words that are clearly saying <i>too much</i> about Aziraphale.</p><p>
He has a hand in Crowley’s collar, up by his throat and pulls him against him, pressing their chests together, those flat torsos. And then Crowley is turning him around urgently— crushing his back up against his chest and nuzzling that nose into the nape of his neck, breathing against the grass of his hair.
</p><p> 

<i>“Too much,”</i> he says again, in his ear, and tugs him down to that dusty desert floor, the prairie plants undulating around them like the ocean, like water.
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>___________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hello on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/scrapbramble">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>